You Can Stop the Music/Transcript
(to do: Aurelia's reaction to music deletion) (Accept mission) Claptrap’s Consciousness: You’ve got a weird looking first name, I like the sides of your main train, I don’t… something same same what have… int pay… pain -- rrrrgghh URGGHHH! H-h-h-help! Claptrap’s Consciousness: I can’t take it anymore! Some earworm’s wriggled into my music library and it’s looping over and over and over and over and OVER! “You’ve got a good looking mainframe…” RAAARGH! Please! Kill it! Kill it before it becomes my favorite SONG! (Arrive in Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K) Claptrap’s Consciousness: Hey, just so you know, so you’re, like… prepared: my music collection can be pretty intimidating. There’s a loooooot of tracks in there. I’m talking classical, jazz, rock, pop, folk, rap, various fusions, trip-hop, musicals -- a LOT of musicals. I’m talkin’ full orchestra, original cast recordings, rare remixes, unreleased b-sides. Y’know -- lotta stuff you prob’ly never heard of, so. Fair warning. If your mind gets blown, it’s NOT on me, you know? Ha! Claptrap’s Consciousness: Yeah, I’ve got tracks from every corner of the known universe. And a bunch from unknown universes, too. I mean, I am ALL about music! Claptrap’s Consciousness: Hey, um -- if you want me to make you a mix, just say the word. Always good to get exposed to new things, right? Just be ready, though -- I’m into a lot of very complex a-tonal experimental stuff, and it’s not for the faint of heart. (Kill Teh Earworm) Claptrap’s Consciousness: Oh. Oh-hohohohoho! That did it! I really think that it is d-e-aad… oh wait, did you hear what I just sa-a-id? I must have been wr-o-ong, ‘cause here I am still singing this song! Oh, system error! (Kill Teh Earworm) Claptrap’s Consciousness: YES! Ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh-ho-ho-ho-nooooo… NO! It’s back again! Please, please, please, KILL IT! (Kill Teh Earworm) Teh Earworm: of dying Claptrap’s Consciousness: Careful handling that cach-é… Just do not let it get away… My nerves are turned to pur-ee… -- I’m SORRY! (Take music file) Claptrap’s Consciousness: Yeah, you’ve found the fiii-iile! I rea-lly like your sty-yle!! Now let’s get to some re-cyc-a-li-in’… You raise the roof and then throw it ii-in! Ohoho, NO! Please, destroy it fast! (Place music) Recycling Bin: Delete file? Are you sure? (Pull lever) *'Athena (if present):' Yes! Ugh, YES! *'Nisha (if present):' You kidding me? Delete that file to oblivion, now! *'Wilhelm (if present):' Just do it! *'Claptrap (if present):' I don’t even know who I’m talking to anymore! Am I talking to myself? *'Jack2 (if present):' HELL. YES. *'Aurelia (if present):' Unquestionably! Recycling Bin: Deleting Top Tunes library! Goodbye, music! Claptrap’s Consciousness: What?! Wait! NO! NO NO NONONO NO NO NO NOOOO! That’s my whole library! For the love of music, cancel! CANCEL! I can feel myself forgetting! (Pull lever) Recycling Bin: File deletion halted at 99.9 percent. *'Athena (if present):' Nothing left but dubstep files. Ouch. *'Nisha (if present):' Ha -- just dubstep tracks left! *'Wilhelm (if present):' Nothing left but that dubstep crap. *'Claptrap (if present):' Ah. Looks like all that’s left is… dubstep?! Noooooooooooooooooooo! *'Jack2 (if present):' You lost all your music, and what’s left is this dubstep crap, haha! *'Aurelia (if present):' (missing) (Take musical remains) Claptrap’s Consciousness: Mmn-ttss, mnttss, mnttss -- boy, this stuff is dance-awesome! Right?! (Turn in) Claptrap’s Consciousness: Just think of all that free memory space! There’s gonna be A LOT of dancing around here now! Category:Transcripts